


Sinning at Seed Ranch

by WWOM



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Reader is Deputy (Far Cry), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWOM/pseuds/WWOM
Summary: The (female) Deputy embarked on a mission to liberate Seed Ranch. All goes to plan until her nosey side gets the better of her, and she decides to have a look around. She stumbles upon something quite interesting. And fun.





	1. "Get up, dammit!"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is everything I've ever wanted to read. It is a work of art. I think it's a pretty good balance of smut and humor, which I seem to be good at writing so expect more like this.   
> I DO plan on writing a part two but I'm not sure if I want to yet. If I do then I need ideas.

The Deputy slowly makes her way around to the back of the ranch, crouching. She wants easy access to the house. As far as she knows, it is completely empty. She couldn’t help but want to explore the life of John Seed a little. Just a few minutes of poking around shouldn’t hurt. Right?

She smiles as she quickly slips into the main room. A peggie stands at the only other entrance, ensuring no one enters. Rook can’t help but giggle quietly at the irony.

She throws a fancy looking bottle of bourbon across the room. The guard is the only one who hears it. He looks ashamed as he steps inside discreetly to make sure no one has infiltrated the home of the mighty John Seed.

Dep stands up straight, walks up behind him, picking up a small statue and slamming it into the guard’s head. He’s probably going to die sometime in the next hour or so, so Dep throws him into a cupboard. No one shall know of this event.

Now that there isn’t any type of risk (assuming you don’t count the huge number of peggies outside the house, which they aren’t allowed to enter) Dep begins to slowly walk around the main room. She inspects everything, taking it all in slowly.

She picks up a few letters and reports, reading them carefully. There are so many little things laying around to look at. Rook can’t help but feel like a kid in a candy store! Her face hurts from smiling, she’s so excited.

She’s always been a pretty nosy person and takes extreme pleasure from poking around other people’s things. Especially John Seed!

Dep’s been looking around the main room for quite a while now. Her eyes wander to the stairs. Her smile widens as she slowly approaches the stairs and begins her journey upward.

Sometimes, a choice between two doors can be a metaphor. However, right now it is not.

Dep was presented with two doors. She also tends to be a pretty lazy person, so she picks the door closest to her. It turns out to be a bathroom.

She’s pretty uninterested until she opens the unnaturally large medicine cabinet. The first thing she lays eyes on is a huge stash of bliss oil. She can’t help but wonder if he uses it to get high or something. Is that even possible? Rook kind of likes the thought of using bliss oil recreationally though. She takes a handful of the fancy glass bottles for herself.

It was all fun and games until the game got even more fun. Dep ran her eyes across the other items in the cupboard and stopped dead in her tracks. She struck gold.

Lube

She covered her mouth to suppress a chuckle. She almost collapsed from the immense amount of pressure it put on her chest. Why on Earth did John “pastor’s boy” Seed have lube in his medicine cabinet? Dep was in deep now, she genuinely could not stop herself from picking up the small container. She realized the lid was slightly loose. A demon possed her as she opened it.]

It had been heavily used 

It was nearly empty. She covered her mouth again as she noticed this and quickly put it in her bag. She just had to show this to Adelaide. And Nick. And Sharky. And everyone she knew.

She looked at the cabinet again to make sure she didn’t miss anything. There were aspirin, allergy meds and sleeping pills. Maybe he had insomnia. That was an oddly thought-provoking idea.

She left the bathroom and moved on to the next door. She was actually surprised that there were only three rooms in the house. She got lost in her thoughts which quickly became a problem as she opened the last door. 

She paid no attention whatsoever to what she saw. She had a blank expression, the one she usually had when she got lost in thought. She heard a voice, instantly pulling her out of her thinking.

“WHAT THE - DEPUTY!” Rook flinched as her eyes widened.

“Oh…my god.” She laughed.

She laughed so hard she fell to the ground. John pulled the nearest blanket onto his body at the speed of light, if not faster. 

“What. Are you doing here?” He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“I could ask you the same thing, sinner,” Rook replies, standing up and recovering from her laughing.

“I’m not a…” He stopped mid-sentence as he realized he was wrong.

“Well, John. I am.” She wanted to mess with John. She spoke flirtatiously and winked at him. He looked outraged.

At this point, Rook was in deep. She slowly walked towards him and she wasn’t sure why. John still had his shirt on, only without the vest. She knew he also had pants on. That didn’t stop her from seeing just enough to excite her and make her want to do things that would disappoint the father.

“What in the heavens are you doing?” His face just kept on getting redder as Dep slowly walked towards him.

She didn’t reply. She just sat at the end of the bed, watching John try to implode. She slowly got on all fours on her elbows and slid towards him, purposely sticking her ass in the air. She saw his eyes flick down at her chest, as her shirt was slipping down. Not that she cared.

“I ask again. What are you doing, Deputy?” He growled

Dep’s entire world collapsed around her as her elbow slipped. She fell face down on John’s upper legs as he squirmed away from her.

She never imagined him being the embarrassed type, but it was likely due to the fact that his enemy had walking in on him sinning. And that they had tried to join him.

“What’s wrong, Seed?” And then it all went to hell.

He shoved her off of his legs and held her wrists above her head. Heat rushed downward. For both of them, this time. Dep could absolutely not have stopped herself from letting out that noise. It was a cross between a gasp and a moan but whatever it was, It drove John over the edge.

He ripped open her shirt and stared for a second, Dep gawking at him. He pulled down his jeans a little more and completely removed Dep’s. She just laid there and took it. He forcibly pushed his “partners” legs up and apart.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,” Dep kept repeating. She couldn’t find any other 

“Don’t say that,” John growled.

John almost pushed into her but stopped, realizing how much it was going to hurt her.

“Fear not,” Dep reached as far as she could and grabbed her bag, removing the lube from it, “I came prepared.”

“Wait, is that MY-“ 

“Don’t ask questions,” she interrupts. 

He sighs before taking the container from her hand, opening it, and applying it to his length. He was so pissed at her, he wasted no time shoving into her and bottoming out. She screamed.

They both stopped dead in their tracks as John slapped his hand against Dep’s mouth. She wanted so badly to apologize and ask if everything was going to be ok but well. She couldn’t.

John cursed as he heard the guards outside start to talk about the scream. He pulled out and stuffed the lube back into Dep’s bag. He threw her jeans at her face and pulled her off the bed.

“Get up, dammit!” He whispered loudly.

Deputy refused to get up until she heard someone downstairs. She cursed and quickly worked to get her jeans back on, ignoring the heat between her legs.

Their hearts sank as they heard someone walking up the stairs and calling out to John. They eyed each other for just a moment as Dep hastily launched herself out the window and onto the roof. She gawked at the fact she just slung herself onto the roof without dying.

John adjusted himself and walked out of his room. Everyone at the ranch could hear him scolding the man who had disturbed them, although he only verbally yelled at the man for entering the house. After all, they weren’t allowed to.

Dep sighed before sliding off the roof and onto some other structural thing. 

It took her a while, but the full gravity of the day’s events finally hit her. She almost accomplished her and Adelaide’s dreams. She ALMOST fucked John Seed.

And damn. It was a good thing she hid that body.

Wait a second -


	2. "Or maybe..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deputy sits, pondering the events of the week, at the bottom of a tree. She called Sharky to join her almost an hour ago but he still hasn’t showed up. She was starting to get impatient. As soon as she rose her radio up to try and contact him again, it clicked and John began to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: To fully understand the ending, you should know that my deputy’s nickname is The Death Omen. She can kill anyone and anything, usually using a bow and arrows. So yeah, keep that in mind…

The Deputy sits, pondering the events of the week, at the bottom of a tree. She called Sharky to join her almost an hour ago but he still hasn’t showed up. She was starting to get impatient. As soon as she rose her radio up to try and contact him again, it clicked and John began to speak.  
“Deputy, lust is a sin. And as much as I know that what happened a few days ago was wrong and shouldn’t even be discussed, I still find myself wanting to. If you want to be cowardly you can radio me back. But we both know It would be… better if you came here.”  
She shivered. She had been pushing the events of that day to the back of her mind, avoiding confronting John about it. She would be lying if she said she was glad that man started coming up the stairs. She had almost told Adelaide about it, or more so, bragged about it, but decided they would likely get killed for it. She highly doubted John wanted anyone to know about that.  
Dep laughed a bit as she imagined what would happen if his siblings found out. Of course, they never would. She would never tell anyone and John certainly wouldn’t. He would die. Maybe Jacob would shoot him, maybe Faith would tease him until he died. Either way, he would end up six feet under.  
So no one would ever know. Even though it would be hilarious…  
~~~~~  
As Dep drove up to Seed Ranch that day, she couldn’t help but wonder what the fuck she was doing. John Seed and his beautiful body were only 200 or so meters away. She started walking despite the fact that it was a terrible idea. When the building really came into sight, she crouched down and circled around to the back entrance. She crept into the main room and stood up, knowing that no one would see her now. She took a quick peek around the room to see if there was anything new. Alas, there was not.  
She made sure to make a bit of noise coming up the stairs so that she didn’t accidentally kill John when she walked into his room. She heard shuffling in the room he was presumably in, so he probably knew she was here. She waited until the noise stopped, in case he was cleaning or something.  
That was actually kind of a funny thought.  
Once the noise stopped, she approached his door. Every fiber of her being wanted to turn her tail and book it back to Fall’s End. But her sex drive couldn’t help but turn the handle.  
It was sooo worth it.  
She was greeted with the best thing she’s ever seen. Even better than walking in on John masturbating. His hair was all ruffled up, opposed to its usual neat, pulled back style. He wasn’t wearing his vest and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone. His jeans were clean for once. No blood at all.  
“Hello, Deputy.”  
“J-john,” She nodded at him.  
She would have said more. A sarcastic comment about how the perfect prince didn’t look so perfect, maybe. But she was too busy eyeing him up and down. He noticed, obviously, and grinned in response. He was the first to continue speaking.  
“You’ve come to sort out what happened?” He was teasing her. This asshole…  
“Um,” She cleared her throat, “Yes. Yes, we should probably…discuss what happened” There’s a lot more than discussing she would like to do with him. Or to him.  
“Sit,” He had said it to her like she was a dog. Or a judge, for that matter.  
She wasn’t about to lie to herself, it was pretty hot. But she did oblige and sit on the bed. He, however, stayed standing.  
He was far enough away that it wasn’t awkward, but the deputy was still eye level to his crotch. She swallowed, almost anticipating him to do something with it. She knew he probably wouldn’t. That would be crazy, right?  
~~~~  
After around fifteen minutes of awkwardly talking about how it started, what happened, how it ended, things started happening. John made a few sneaky comments about how it wasn’t such a bad thing, and every time he did it he lowered his voice. Not in volume, in pitch. He practically growled the last one. Needless to say, it was starting to agitate Dep.  
For a brief moment, John lowered his hand to fiddle with the button on his pants. He mainly did it to watch Dep’s pupils dilate, hoping he was going to do something else.  
He knew what she came here wanting. It was obvious, because John wanted the same thing. Now he was just toying with her. She was on edge at all times and he could tell. When he said certain things or moved a certain way, she stuttered more. Her face turned pinker. And he was loving every moment of it.  
The Deputy on the other hand…  
Every time he made those movements, she felt a little more hot. She was sure that he could tell, but frankly she didn’t care. If he wanted to tease her then she wouldn’t stop him. Or at least, she wouldn’t stop him yet.  
For the last five minutes or so, they had only been making small talk. Well really, they didn’t know what they were talking about. Neither of them cared. John was focused on making her squirm, and Dep was trying not to give him the satisfaction. They were probably talking about the weather or something.  
Another ten minuted passed, and Dep was getting really annoyed. The heat between her legs only grew as she started to zone out, really thinking about what she wanted John to do to her.  
She wanted him to push her down onto her back. She wanted him to tower over her, dominant in every way imaginable. She wanted him to grab her wrists, holding them down at her sides. He would shove his leg between her’s, rolling upwards. She would moan outright and -  
“Done talking?”  
He shook her back to reality. She realized she had just stopped responding and was staring off into space. She wondered how long he had let her do that.  
His eyes flicked down to where she had her wrists against her sex, putting at least some pressure on it. Her hands flew up as she realized he had noticed. Really, she hadn’t even noticed for awhile.  
“I know why you really came here,” He lowered his voice again.  
“Y-yeah..to make it clear that I’m not on your side” She was nervous now.  
He stepped closer to her. She was still sitting, so his distance away from her was dangerously close to being awkward. She was scared she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from just-  
“You don’t have to be…” Dammit! Couldn’t he let her complete just one thought!  
“To what? To fuck you?!” She snapped.  
“Ahh so that is why you’re here,” He took on a shitfaced grin.  
“No! That… isn’t why I came here.”  
“But that doesn’t mean it can’t be why you stay.”  
She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t find any words to speak. He was right. About everything. She came here expecting him to rip off her clothes the moment she stepped in, but instead he chose to mess with her. It was agitating and thrilling, all at the same time.  
Either way, he took her silence as consent. And he wasn’t mistaken.  
He pushed her back against the pillows and raised her legs up so that he could remove her jeans. She unbuttoned her shirt, but didn’t have a chance to finish removing it. His tongue inside her had distracted her.  
She threw her head back at the sudden waves of pleasure shaking her whole body. Her fingers grabbed the sheets next to her as she struggled to keep her mouth shut. He noticed her gnawing her lip as he looked up.  
“Hang on,” he said as he rose and grabbed something from a drawer.  
It was a thin-ish strip of cloth with an easily adjustable knot in the back. In simpler terms, it was a makeshift gag. He put it around her head and tightened enough to work. He then pulled something from behind his back that the deputy hadn’t noticed yet. She laughed as best as she could when she saw that it was the same type of lube as she had seem before. John eyed her, knowing exactly why she laughed.  
He opened it and applied some to his fingers, pushing them into her at a fast-ish speed. She interrupted her laughter with an abrupt moan.  
He continued to finger her, picking up speed. Dep’s soul left her body when he curved his fingers perfectly and hit that beautiful place. He saw how she bit down on the gag and moaned louder, legs shaking. He took note of where it was, pulling out his fingers. She whined.  
He quickly removed his jeans and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, but leaving it on. Dep shuddered.  
When he approached her, she immediately spread her legs further, inviting him to ruin her in whatever ways he wished.  
She would have screamed like last time if not for the gag. He throat burned from her attempt. He pushed his length into her with one, fluid motion. He had remembered where to aim, so he hit her perfectly. When dep confirmed with gasps and would-be screams that he had hit it, he assaulted her.  
He rammed into her spot with every thrust. Somehow, he got even faster. The intensity of his groans grew, so he was definitely close. Dep hardly noticed, her mouth hanging open, not even being able to make noise anymore.  
Sooner than later, she came, her throat going numb as she tried to scream. John didn’t even break his pace until he came soon after.  
It took a good half hour before Dep was able to talk, let alone get up and leave. Without a word, she rose from the bed and put her clothes back on.  
“Where are you going,” John reached out to grab her arm, but Dep pulled away before he could.  
“I’m leaving.”  
“Why?” This asshole.  
“John, I just fucked one of the leaders of a highly dangerous cult that I have been trying to fight for the last several months. My whole life right now is devoted to putting a bullet in the head of you and all three of your siblings. Now, I have to find a way to get someone else to take the shot…”  
John gawked at her. Even after that, she still wanted his blood? Part of him understood. The rest was too shocked to have an opinion.  
“Or maybe…” She added.  
~~~~  
John was found dead, half naked in his bed that day. The only evidence people had was the arrow in his chest.  
But they were too scared to confront the omen that they know shot it.


End file.
